


A Sense of Home

by nocturneforest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneforest/pseuds/nocturneforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Killian had never become the D.O., and Emma had never found out about Killian and Henry’s plan to buy a house. Killian shows Emma their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Home

“Killian, where are you taking me?” Emma says smiling, as she walks, her arm wrapped around his, a scarf tied around her eyes.

“Shh love, we’re almost there.” He responds in a hushed tone, just loud enough so she can hear it.

He’d met her at granny’s early that morning, and after their breakfast, he’d told her that he had a surprise for her, and proceeded to tie the scarf around her eyes, and walk her through the streets of Storybrooke to where the surprise happily waited.

She tugs ever so slightly at his jacket, before lowering her hand to meet his, interlacing her fingers with his and clutching on tightly. She could feel the pace of her heart begin to speed up with each one of her steps at his side. Quite honestly, she hated surprises. they were always so unpredictable, and she liked to be able to anticipate everything before she faced them. But, given that this was Killian’s surprise, it most likely wouldn’t be something that she wouldn’t like.

They’d been back for just over a week. After Emma was able to put back together excalibur, she was able to remove the darkness from herself once and for all. Then, of course, they’d had to deal with the small matter of getting home from Camelot, but given that they’d had both Regina and Belle on their side, they were able to easily find a way back in less than a couple days, luckily before Arthur’s army could cause any harm to them. 

Their pace slows as they round a corner, and she can hear what sounds like a gate opening, before continuing to step forward. Killian stops her a moment later.

“Here.” He says, before letting go of her hand and stepping behind her. Slowly and steadily, he begins to untie the scarf that’s around her head.

She’s blinded by the bright early morning light at first, though her vision quickly adjusts. In front of her stands a large house, which she’s on the pathway to. It has big windows on every floor, a grande white porch, and one large turret that sits on the corner of the house.

“Well, what do you think?” Killian asks coyly, as he makes his way to her side once more.

“I think… It’s a house.” She turns her head, to study him. He’s got that stupid grin on his face that he always does whenever he’s flirting or trying to impress her. Except for this time, there’s a little something more in it. Perhaps it’s a little bit of pride, she thinks to herself, before allowing her gaze to return to the house in front of her.

“Aye love. But it’s not just any house.” His eyes are big, one of his eyebrows raised higher than the other in somewhat of a teasing manner.

“I’m lost.” She bites her lip and studies the house once more, attempting to recall any memory that she may have of it. After a couple moment’s deliberation though, she decides that she has not, in fact, ever been to this house.

“If only we had a key, then perhaps we could go inside. But alas, in order for me to have a key that would mean I would have to own the house and-” He stops short in the middle of his sentence, as he pulls a key out of his pocket, and holds it up in front of her.

“Killian, are you telling me that you own this house?” She turns to face him full on now, and takes it all in. Her mind is racing at a thousand miles a minute. Not more than two weeks ago they’d been back in camelot and she’d been the dark one. And now here they were, together, back in Storybrooke, Killian having bought a house.

“Maybe. I might have decided that I couldn’t live my entire life on a pirate ship, and that seeing as I intend on staying in Storybrooke, I would need a place to live… I also may have spoken to Henry who told me that your parent’s apartment is getting rather crowded and… He helped me pick it out, with you in mind.” He raises his hand to scratch his ear, and within an instant she can tell that he’s nervous. He always does that when he’s nervous.

“You want Henry and I to… move in?” Her words are slow and spaced out, as she does her best to make sense of it all.

“Well, Henry’s actually already taken the liberty of moving in most of his stuff. Your parents helped him with it earlier this morning. I told him he could have the whole attic so… Of course, it’s up to you if you want to move in, though I did get an extra key fashioned so that you could have one. I just figured with all this talk of a future together, it would be nice if we had some place to have it in.” He takes a deep breath and lowers his tone of voice for the next few words that leave his lips, “Emma Swan, will you move in with me?”

Her eyes are locked on his as he asks this, though moments later she’s broken her gaze as she presses her lips to his, and allows herself to take in his warmth. She can feel him wrap his arms around her waist, and pull her in even closer to his chest. She breaks her lips apart from his for a split second, leaving her just enough time to breath him in.

“What do you think?” She whispers, her forehead pressed up against his, just loud enough so that he can hear.

Ever so slowly he breaks apart from her, and turns toward the house once more.

“Now, love, how would you like a tour of our home?”

And home it becomes in the next few months spent together.

The mornings are soft and gentle. They wake up slowly each morning and the light seems to flood the house like beams of gold. They’re the good type of mornings - the ones filled with sleepy eyes and morning hugs and kisses that taste like cinnamon and cocoa. The ones where you don’t have to rush and instead can wake with the world. Most mornings they’ll have coffee out on the front porch. She’ll read as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, and he’ll twirl her golden curls as if they’re ribbons of sunlight that have fallen to earth. Some mornings on the weekends Henry and Killian will surprise her with breakfast in bed - chocolate chip pancakes topped with ripe red strawberries the colour of her lips, and maple syrup on top that tastes almost as sweet as Killian’s. They’ll sneak into her room and shake her from her sleep and spend the next two hours eating breakfast in bed, as a family. 

Every Sunday night they make supper in the kitchen while Henry does his homework at the kitchen table (well, Emma makes supper. Killian spends most of the time teasing Henry and trying to subtly seduce Emma. He always cleans the kitchen afterwards though so that it’s fair). They spend most of the night laughing and joking, and some nights Emma will give Killian her phone and let him play music. The three of them will sit at the kitchen table and eat their dinner, and Henry will tell them about his day and what he’s going to be doing at school that week.

Ever so slowly, they become a family in this home. Some nights Emma will wake to the sound of voices, only to find Killian downstairs, teaching him how to stargaze through the living room window. Other nights they’ll stay up, the three of them, marathoning all of the Harry Potter movies in one go or an entire season of Parks and Rec (Henry will stay up for the whole thing, though by the time it’s three am, both Emma and Killian will have fallen asleep, Emma resting her head on Killian’s chest).

Then of course, there’s the times where Henry isn’t home, and it’s just the two of them. Those glorious afternoons and evenings when they’ve nothing else to do but enjoy the warmth of each other’s company. Sometimes this means sleeping in or having naps in the middle of the afternoon, other times it means slow dancing in the kitchen to some music-less tune as the golden light from the day’s grand finale floods into the kitchen, lighting it up in the most brilliant and delicate shades of orange and amber.

And suddenly it’s winter, and they’ve been living together for three months. At Christmas they get a tree. They bring Henry out to a spot deep in the forest on a snowy December morning, and pick out the perfect one. Of course, Henry picks out the largest one that he can find, which makes it quite a task getting it home, but by the time it’s all set up in the living room, they find that it fits perfectly. Killian helps Henry string it with lights and hang up the ornaments while Emma bakes cookies in the kitchen, which are devoured by the three of them later that night.

And before they know it, their first year in their home together has passed. And everything’s different but it’s all somehow the same and Emma still gets the same feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she did the first time she kissed him. In fact, with each moment she spends with him, loving him, cherishing him, she only grows to love him more. Because at the end of the day, as much as she loves the house, Killian is her home, and that’s all she’ll ever need.


End file.
